1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems, apparatus, and methods for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting heads for ejecting liquid such as ink from a plurality of nozzles have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2013-129191 discloses a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid from nozzles by supplying liquid stored in a common liquid chamber to a plurality of pressure chambers and changing a pressure in each pressure chamber with a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element. In the technique of JP-A-2013-129191, an empty pass-through portion is formed in a unit case constituting the common liquid chamber, and a flexible cable provided with a driver integrated circuit (IC) for driving the pressure generating unit is mounted on the inner side of the empty pass-through portion.